As is disclosed in PCT Patent Publications WO 2003/015518, WO 2006/055922 and WO 2006/062978, 3-substituted 2-amino-5-halobenzamides are useful starting materials for preparing arthropodicidal diamides of anthranilic acid. WO 2006/062978 discloses that 3-substituted 2-amino-5-halobenzamides can be prepared by halogenation of corresponding 3-substituted 2-aminobenzamides. As the amino group is strongly activating for electrophilic substitution on the benzene ring, 3-substituted 2-aminobenzamides react rapidly with electrophilic halogenating reagents at the 5-position. However, the resulting products, being anilines themselves and only partially deactivated by monohalogenation, are susceptible to further halogenation. Accordingly there is a need for new methods to prepare 3-substituted 2-amino-5-halobenzamides without reacting an aniline directly with a halogenating agent.